nepfandomcom-20200214-history
Childish Things
|next = }} "Childish Things" is the tenth episode of the first season of Supergirl. It aired on January 18, 2016. Synopsis Kara does her best to support Winn when his father, the supervillain Toyman, breaks out of prison and seeks out his son for unknown reasons. Also, Cat offers Lucy a job at CatCo and Alex asks Hank to use his powers to help uncover Maxwell Lord’s plans.[http://www.cbspressexpress.com/cbs-entertainment/shows/supergirl/releases/view?id=44241 KARA DOES HER BEST TO SUPPORT WINN WHEN HIS FATHER, THE SUPERVILLAIN TOYMAN, BREAKS OUT OF PRISON, ON “SUPERGIRL,” MONDAY, JAN. 18 - CBS Entertainment] Plot At Van Kull Maximum Security Prison, a guard goes to give Winslow Schott Sr. his breakfast, though after the latter doesn't respond, he peek through a crack in the cell to see Schott on the ground. Opening the cell door, the guard rushes inside, and is killed by Schott using a yo-yo blade. Schott escapes the prison, killing two other guards in the process. Elsewhere in National City, J'onn J'onzz instructs Kara Danvers in proper flight technique, while the two fly through the air. The two soon land, with J'onzz shift shaping back into Hank Henshaw. Though Kara attempts to persuade him into coming out, and using his powers all of the time, much like she did, J'onn declines, telling her that the world needs Hank Henshaw more then J'onn J'onzz. Kara, J'onn, and Alex then discussed Lord Technologies's Room 52, with them deciding that they'd need to use subterfuge to find out what was in the room. At CatCo Worldwide Media, Cat Grant and Lucy Lane had tea together, though after a discussion about Lois Lane, Cat turned it into a job interview. Cat questioned Lucy on why she chose the armny rather then cashing out on Wall Street, or some big law firm, with Lucy telling Cat that she wanted to serve. Though Cat made it clear that those were qualities she was looking for in an employee, Lucy, who admitted she was flattered, told Cat that she wasn't looking for a job as she had just moved to National City. However Cat pointed out that without work, Lucy would lose her confidence, sense of identity, and her mind, causing Lucy ask if Cat had a job for her. Outside, James Olsen, Kara, and Winn Schott discussed among themselves what Lucy and Cat were talking about. On the news, a reporter reported the recent escape of Toyman from Van Kull Maximum Security Prison, causing Winn Schott to take the remote and cut off the television. Soon after, Lucy came out of Cat's office, with James questioning her as to what Cat wanted, and Lucy telling him that Cat offered her the position of being her general counsel. James then congratulated Lucy, until realizing that she'd be right on the same floor as him at work. Agent Cameron Chase of the FBI announced her presence to everyone in the room, saying she was looking for Winslow Schott Jr. After identifying himself, the two talked privately, with Chase questioning Winn as to whether he'd been in contact with his father, which he denied. After his discussion with Agent Chase, Kara went outside to the balcony to see Winn. Assuming that she'd heard everything using her super hearing, Winn explained his past, including what his father had done to end up in jail, sending a teddy bear with a bomb in to his boss Chester Dunholtz, after Dunholtz had stole his toy designs, and gotten rich off of them. However, Dunholtz's assistant opened the package instead, killing her and five other people. Winn then revealed that his father had in fact contacted him, leaving a doll on his desk, with a recorded message telling Winn to meet him at their "favorite" place. Agent Chase came outside to notify Winn that she was leaving an agent with him just in case his father showed up, though Winn took the chance to tell her that his father had contacted him. At the D.E.O., Alex and J'onn discussed the best way to infiltrate Lord Technologies, with the Alex eventually attempting to persuade Hank into using his powers to do so, and he was the organizations greatest asset. However, J'onn gave Alex a recollection of his past, bringing up the fact that he had lived on Earth for 50 years, and in the past he had tried to reveal himself to those that he loved, with those same people hunting him once they knew who he really was. Though Alex attempted to argue that times had changed, using Supergirl as an example, J'onn pointed out that she looked like pretty blonde cheerleader, whereas he looked like a monster, and that in his Martian form, he created panic and hysteria. Outside the arcade Winn's father had told him to meet him at, Winn noted that the surrounding area still smelled like Fish. Agent Chase then told him that he didn't need to speak into the wire for it to work, before telling the Echo team to move into position. Though Kara told Chase that she couldn't let anything happened to Winn, Chase brought up the fact that Winslow Schott Sr. had killed an agent the last time they apprehended him, so they weren't taking any chances. She then told Kara to be quiet and stay out of the way, as the only reason she was even there, was because Winn wouldn't cooperate without her there. At CatCo, Lucy informed James that 90% of CatCo companies were owned by women, and the two then had a conversation on whether Lucy would take the job or not. After James told her that he wanted her to be happy, and that he thought she should take the job, Lucy told him that she didn't need his permission after noticing his lack of enthusiasm for the entire situation. At the D.E.O., Alex Danvers called Maxwell Lord setting up an off the table dinner between the two, in which they'd lay everything out with each other. After laughing at the thought of Alex going rogue, the Lord agreed to the dinner. Alex then told J'onn that she'd have Lord out of Lord Technologies until 10:00. At the Arcade, Winn came face to face with his father, who claimed that he had broken out of prison for the both of them. Winslow Schott Sr. then went on to call Winn his greatest work, and emphasized that the two of them were linked. Outside, Agent Chase told the tactical teams to mobilize, as they had eyes on Schott. Inside, Schott Sr. questioned Winn as to why he didn't visit him, as he only wanted to know that he was okay. However Winn brought up the fact that he saw him get dragged to prison for murder when he was 11, so he wasn't okay. At that moment, the FBI barged into the arcade, demanding for Winslow Schott Sr. to put his hands up. After not cooperating, Agent Chase and the FBI opened fire on him, afterwards finding out that it was simply a projection Winn had been talking to, and not Winslow Schott himself, in person. Winslow then instructed Winn to leave, as poison gas began to come out of several toys in the arcade. However, Supergirl swooped in, sucking in the poison gas with her super breath, and flew into the sky, releasing it. Cast and characters Gallery Videos Supergirl 1x10 promo "Childish Things" (HD) Supergirl - Childish Thing (Sneak Peek 1) Supergirl - Childish Thing (Sneak Peek 2) Supergirl - Childish Thing (Sneak Peek 3) Trivia * This episode includes multiple references to other Toymans. Winslow Schott uses a doll that resembles the Toyman of Superman: The Animated Series, and another one that looks like the Toyman of Super Friends. * Cameron Chase is introduced as a member of the FBI. In the comics, she was actually a member of the D.E.O. In fact, the D.E.O. were created for her stories. However, as seen in , D.E.O. agents are known to masquerade as FBI agents, as Alex Danvers demonstrates. * Martian Manhunter choosing to erase someone's memories and his subsequent remorse is similar to the controversial mindwipes performed by super-heroes in Identity Crisis. References